The present invention relates to an embroidery data providing apparatus, a computer-readable medium that stores an embroidery data providing program, and an embroidery data providing system that provide embroidery data that are used by a sewing machine that is capable of embroidering various types of patterns.
An embroidery data providing system is known that provides embroidery data from a server to a terminal device through a network. The embroidery data that have been provided from the server are stored in a memory. A sewing machine performs embroidery sewing on a work cloth based on embroidery data that are read from the memory.
In this sort of embroidery data providing system, an embroidery pattern that is built into the sewing machine and an embroidery pattern that is not built into the sewing machine, for example, are identifiably displayed on a display of the terminal device. By operating the terminal device, a user can download from the server to the sewing machine the embroidery pattern that is not built into the sewing machine.